


Role Reversal, Team STRQ and Team GOOP

by RoseCrawford



Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Ozpin, But probably those two, F/M, Fanus Oobleck, I need fan input, IDK about the pairings right now, Other, Probably add tags, Role Reversal, Team GOOP is the best name isn't it?, Team RWBY/JNPR and the adults switch places, at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCrawford/pseuds/RoseCrawford
Summary: Taiyang just wants to survive the school yearRaven and Qrow just want to train for the tribe.Summer just wants to make her mother proud.-------Nobody in Team GOOP knows what they want.-------The Headmaster of Beacon just wants to save the world.-------Role Reversal of RWBY and JNPR, with the adults





	1. Enter Beacon

"Would you look at that..." Qrow muttered, looking up at Beacon. It was bigger than he expected. He knew it would be big, but somewhere in his mind he was basing his expeditions on the buildings in Vale, which by their selves were bigger than what he was used to from the tribe. Beacon was even bigger than that, like a castle from the storybooks. 

He glanced at his sister, only to see her already walking away from him and into a crowd of people. He stared at her back as she disappeared into the crowd. Was he supposed to follow? Or did she mean to just leave him here? Either way, it was annoying. He frowned, vowing to get her back later if she really did just leave him. They were supposed to stick together here, away from the tribe for the first time in years.

Before he could react, someone ran past him, almost too fast to see. With a yelp, which made him glad Raven actually left him so she wouldn’t hear him make that noise, he was knocked over as the person ran to Beacon, leaving only a trail of rose petals. 

He sat up and looked at him, both annoyed and confused. Did her semblance leave those? He had never seen a semblance that left flowers. It seemed almost…

….comical. 

“Are you ok?”

Making sure not to look startled at the sudden voice, he looked to his left, seeing a pair of black boots. Those boots, of course, were attached to a white haired boy, who was dressed rather formal, with a pair of green slacks and a matching green pea coat. Qrow stood up and smirked, wanting to get some control of the situation.

“Yeah of course. They should have been watching where they were going.” He said, glancing at the rose petals before making eye contact with the boy, behind his glasses. Oh look, his green outfit matched his green eyes. And his glasses were a shade of green as well. Qrow frowned. “Has anyone ever told you that you wear to much green?”

That was not what he meant to say. Shit.

But instead of annoyed, the boy merely smiled. “Not really. But then, I never wore this much green before. Has anyone ever told you, maybe you should be watching your surroundings?” He glanced at the rose petals himself, looking vaguely amused before starting to walk away, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Qrow frowned, annoyance of the situation being directed at the boy. 

“I always watch my surroundings!” He snapped, following him. Like hell he was going to just let him walk away.

xXx

Raven looked around in concealed awe. This place was big, yes, and that was certainly part of her awe, but it was mostly the people. There were so many! And just around her right then. This wasn’t even the entire school really, just some of the first years. 

She wished she hadn’t just walked away from her brother. 

But no, they needed to get used to this. Get used to how big it was, and to all the people, without using each other as a crutch. Qrow, of course, would never agree with her about that, no matter how right she was, and would just argue and follow. So she just left, not giving him time to follow. If she was lucky, they would be placed on different teams, then they could really get used to being apart like the tribe wanted. 

Her thoughts were cut off by someone bumping into her at a high speed, making both of them fall over in the middle of the crowd. Not that anyone moved to help. They all had their own problems, surely, Raven thought bitterly as she looked at who knocked her over.

“Oh my god I am so sorry!” The someone, a girl her age in a black dress and her face partially covered by a pure white cloak. Raven absentmindedly noticed the rose petals still swirling around them. Was it her semblance? Weird. “I should have been watching where I was going, but I was just so excited to get to Beacon and I think I was using my semblance but I really wasn’t paying attention-“

Raven held a hand up, cutting the girl off. “I don’t care.” She said, before the girl could babble more. “Can we just get up?”

“Oh! Right, right!” She said, getting up of her quickly, turning a bit red. Her hood fell down, revealing her dark hair and grey eyes. Raven got up and glanced her over. She couldn’t even see any weapons. Were they just that well hidden in that cloak of her’s, or was she so stupid not to bring it? Surely she had one. “I really am sorry….”

Raven paused, making eye contact before turning to walk away. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, My name is Summer, by the way! Summer Rose!” She heard the girl call after her, but she didn’t look back. She’ll care about her if they ended up on the same team. 

And she hoped to god she didn’t.

xXx

“I said I was sorry about the comment, why are you still following me?” The boy asked, glancing at Qrow. Qrow shrugged, putting his arms behind his head as they walked. He wasn’t annoyed at him anymore, there wasn’t a point after the boy refused to even argue with him. Now he was going to show it to his sister a make a friend. Or an enemy. Or maybe he’ll just have someone to argue with, if he could annoy him enough to lighten up.

“So what kind of weapon do you have?” He asked instead, not answering his question. Weapons were the best, and he could probably talk for hours about them. Probably the best way for him to make a friend. He quickly pulled out his own, not giving the boy a chance to answer. “I got this sword, that can also do this~!” He happily transformed it to a scythe, excited to show it off. Maybe someone here would appreciate it, in a way the tribe or Raven never did. “It’s also a gun.”

The boy blinked, staring. “….that’s a lot of weapons in one.”

“Yep! Designed it myself!”

“Well then you must be proud.” The boy gave him a small smile. “It looks very complicated and it looks like you did an excellent job.” Qrow smiled back, even if it wasn’t the excitement he was hoping for. There are plenty of students to show off to after all. The boy reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun.

“Mine are far less complicated. Just a gun with some non-lethal bullets-“ He started, turning the gun over in his hands. The gun was an unassuming thing, black with green trim and a light green gear on the side. Qrow frowned and interrupted before he could continue.

“Non-lethal?”

“Well um…” The boy hesitated, turning the gun over again. This was the most flustered he had seen the boy since they started talking. “They’re lethal enough for the grimm- tranqs, sleeping darts, things like that. A hit will destroy the grimm, if I do it right.”

“Just not humans.” Qrow Realized.

“Just not humans.” The boy confirmed, putting the gun back in his jacket, before pulling a metal handle out of his pocket. “I also have this. It’s not as… complicated as yours, but I rather like it.” As he talked, the black part of the handle extended, showing it to be a black cane, with a silver handle and more gears on the side.

“No, it’s the classics.” Qrow said, glancing from the cane to the boy. “Not many people have an appreciation for those.”

“Well…” The boy smiled, looking at his cane. “Even the classics have secrets.”

Qrow went silent for a moment, trying to think of what to say to that, before the boy stopped walking. 

“Do you know how to get to the auditorium?”

Qrow’s gaze shot to him, eyes wide. “No, I was following you! I thought you knew!”

“I thought you knew so I was following you I’m afraid.” The boy confessed.

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Qrow said, before scowling at the amused look on his face. “Come one man!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So role reversal, yay! I been wanting to do this for a while actually. Is anyone really interested? Leave a review/comment if you are and I’ll continue it!
> 
> Just so you know, the reversal is Teams RWBY and JNPR with the adults, being Team STRQ and the Teachers (Glynda, Ozpin, Oobleck, Port). I was thinking, maybe, James Ironwood could be switched, but I don’t know with who. Penny? But she would still be a robot, just older. 
> 
> But that’s later. We have a bit until that. See you next chapter, if people want this!


	2. Partners!

“It’s time for initiation!” The headmistress of Beacon, Pyrrah Nikos, said happily to the students lined up in front of her. Qrow looked her over, never having seen the legendary Headmistress this close before. He would almost say she was more intimidating from far away. Up close, the bright red hair, the sunny smile, and the sun dress she was currently wearing did not make for an intimidating picture.

But what did make an intimidating picture was the metal crown, the metal breast plate, and the sword and shield on her back. She looked both ready to fight, and ready to have tea at the same time. Which was almost disturbing.

Her second in command didn’t help. Jaune Arc wasn’t as well-known as Headmistress Nikos, nor did he look as battle ready, but Qrow and Raven were warned about him as well. But Qrow really didn’t belive it. He looked casual, in jeans and a hoodie. Even the sword in a sheath at his hip and his own breast plate couldn’t make him look battle ready. But surely he had to be able to fight, as the deputy headmaster. Even with a plain sword.

But then, even classics have secrets, or something. That’s what that boy said yesterday right? Qrow glanced at him, down the line of students. Now that he thought about it, he had never gotten the boy’s name. Oh well, he could ask after, if they ever really talked again.

He glanced the other way, towards his sister, only to see her being shot into the air. He blinked, realizing he hadn’t listened to what the headmistress said about the initiation at all. 

The person to his right was shot into the air. He sighed and shifted into a better position, getting ready to shift into a crow.

Hopefully he’ll be able to find someone to explain what they’re doing.

xXx

Peter Port flew through the air whooping, enjoying the thrill of falling.

Seeing a taller tree, sticking out above the rest, he angled his weight to fall into it, grabbing branches to slow his fall. 

He winced, only because no one was around to see it, at the straining of his arm muscles as they supported both his full weight, and the added force of movement from his fall. If he wasn’t careful, he could really hurt himself. 

It was lucky that his aura kicked in, healing his arm before damage could come as he swung from branch to branch. Or it would be, if he thought luck applied to him. He was Peter Port! He didn’t need luck! Just like he didn’t need to know his semblance.

And yes, maybe it was unfortunate that he didn’t know his semblance, but these were things he didn’t like to dwell on! He didn’t need one! His training more than made up for it, focusing his aura into his healing and strength!

But none of that mattered right then, as another boy was fighting some grimm, and clearly needed some help. He smirked in the tree and got his weapon ready.

Who needs a semblance?! He shouted in his mind, as he jumped down, killing a grimm. All I need is my strength!

He shifted to spin around and kill the other grimm as soon as his feet hit the ground, but he didn’t need to. As the boy, that Peter now saw had messy green hair, somehow, suddenly seemed to have teleported to the grimm, setting it on fire.

The grimm died a fiery death, but so did the trees around it. Which caused the trees around them to catch on fire. Peter and the boy stared, before Peter laughed and grabbed the boy’s hand, running away from the forest fire.

“Excellent show Partner! Excellent Show!”

xXx

Ozpin walked through the forest, glancing at the pillar of smoke coming out of the trees a little ways away. They flipped their cane in their hand, thinking. They could go see what was going on… but surely who ever that was had it handled. And there were multiple other students, after all, that would surely go check it out.   
Ozpin wouldn’t be very helpful in a fire anyway.

So instead they just kept walking, the opposite way.

xXx

Summer ran through the forest, only slightly using her semblance to go faster, so she could still see where she was going.

There was smoke, coming out of the trees, and she wanted to go help. She wanted to make sure everyone was ok, as they would just be first years like her. She also wanted to get her mind off of finding a partner, because she was so afraid of being paired up with someone and they hating each other. Or worse, her partner hating her for no reason!

That led to the third reason she wanted to go help. If she met her partner helping out people, than surely they couldn’t hate her!

With a nod, happy with her logic, she used a burst of her semblance to get a quick burst of speed. 

Only to completely knock someone over again. There go her plan.

xXx

Ozpin peeked out from behind a tree, watching a blond girl fight off two beowolves. She was quite good actually, even if her semblance control was a little shaky as the battle wore on. Not that they could really say anything in that department, fully aware at how unstable their own semblance could get. 

But she seemed like a good partner, and she was the first person they had come across. Ozpin also would feel bad if they just left her here, fighting two on one alone. 

But they couldn’t just jump in, or try and shoot. That would get someone hurt, and it probably wouldn’t be the grimm. So, instead, they reached out in front of them, calling their aura for their semblance.

The area in front of they turned a shade green, and, after taking a deep breath, a hand sized gear appeared in front of them. They grabbed it quickly, turning it as they ran. The gear disappeared as it was turned, and the full area around him turned green and the blond girl and the grimm slowed down into almost motionless. 

Running forward to get momentum, Ozpin drew their gun, shoot one grimm as they knocked the other one into a tree with their cane. As was one of the downsides to their semblance, as soon as they interacted with something they froze, the green spider webbed and shattered, letting everything move at a normal pace again. 

Both grimm were down, and they took a deep breath, still not used to their semblance like that.

But he didn’t let it show as he pocketed the gun, and smiled at the girl. 

“I guess we’re partners now miss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so. Yes, Pyrrah’s the headmistress! And Jaune is her second in command! Whoo!
> 
> And Partners! Yay!
> 
> So, of course, Peter and Bart would be partners, and so would Glynda and Ozpin. I can’t decide on Team STQR though. Like, my first thought would be Summer and Raven, and Qrow and Taiyang. But Summer and Qrow would be nice, and Raven and Taiyang. But so would Taiyang and Summer, and Qrow and Raven. (Though I thnk Raven might kill him if they end up partners) What do you guys think?
> 
> And I spent a bit thinking about Ozpin’s semblance, since their mostly normal right now, and I decided they can manipulate time by turning different gears that only they could see! But it takes some concentration, and only works until Ozpin touches something before it breaks, so it won’t be too powerful.
> 
> And I couldn’t think of a semblance for Peter, as we are given no hint of it in the show. So… later. 
> 
> Review/Comment!


	3. More Partners

Raven looked down at the blond boy from her tree. She was a bird, of course, to make sure she wasn’t noticed- by the boy or by the grimm.

The boy was strong, even with just his fists. He didn’t even seem to have a weapon, but she assumed his semblance was something to do with his strength. Unless, of course, it was his aura backing up his strength, but every time he punches one of the grimm, it lets out a burst of energy. 

But then another grimm came out of the woods, and Raven got ready to shift and jump down. Even as strong as the boy seemed, the grimm came to suddenly for him to do anything about it. She didn’t want a potential partner to die this early. 

She never got the chance to shift though. As soon as the grimm ran out behind him, the boy punched the one in front of him, making it fly into the trees, before whirling around to face the new grimm. Barely noticeable, a pair of brass knuckles unfolded around his hands, and he punched the grimm before to could even touch him.

Raven was impressed, really. In terms of brute strength, this boy seemed to be on the high end of the spectrum for first year students. He was also professional when fighting, unlike her brother. He seemed like her best bet as a partner. 

Also, the longer she went without a partner, the more of a chance her brother got to find her. And she did not want to be partners with her brother.

So with these thoughts in mind, she jumped down from the tree behind him, shifting half way down. The boy whirled around, already in fighting position. Good, always on guard then. She made sure to make eye contact, not saying anything. The boy blinked before straightening up. He was silent for a moment looking at her before smiling bright.

“I get to be partners with someone beautiful! This is the best!” He said happily. “Name’s Taiyang Xiao Long! You?”

Raven stared at him for long moment before just walking off. No, no. This was a mistake. A very big mistake. 

“Wha- H-hey wait! Miss! Don’t walk off, we’re partners now!”

xXx

Summer jumped off the boy she ran into as soon as she processed what happened. She could just feel her face turning red, and she was glad her hood was up to hide that fact. “Oh my god I am so sorry!”

The boy just laid there for a moment, making her almost afraid she had knocked him unconscious, if she couldn’t see him sigh. She supposed he was allowed to be annoyed, after just being knocked down. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head. He didn’t say anything, just looking at her. She glanced away nervously, wondering why he was staring, before realizing they were probably partners now. 

She took a step back, looking him over. He had black hair, and strange red eyes, along with a simple black outfit and red cape. She smiled. He didn’t look so bad, and they had similar fashion, so that was a plus. When he still didn’t say anything, she took it upon herself to begin the conversation.

“I’m Summer Rose! What’s your name, since we’re partners?” She asked, making sure to keep her voice confidant, like Aunt Blake taught her. The boy just looked at her surprised.

“Partners? Why are we partners?” He asked, before looking at the rose petals that she was sure were behind her after that use of her semblance. “White petals? Oh!” He looked back at her. “You’re the one that knocked me over yesterday.”

“I-I did?” She asked, even more embarrassed. She didn’t even realized that she had knocked anyone else over besides the one girl. (Come to think about it, he looks an awful lot like that girl…) How many people did she knock over without even knowing? 

Oh, why did she use her semblance yesterday? Sure, it got her to where she was excited to go much faster, but she could never see when she went that fast! Her mother told her to mostly use it to back up her punches, not to get to place to place. She should have listened, especially in a crowded place like that. The boy sighed and stood up.

“Yeah, but it’s fine. Really.” He said, tilting his head to try and look under her hood. But she kept it up, until she could stop being embarrassed and blushing. “Name’s Qrow. Qrow Branwen. Why are we partners?”

“Why are we…. Didn’t you listen to the Headmistress?”

“Hm….nope.” He said, popping the ‘p’. She blinked.

“….why?”

“It’s not like I meant to.” Qrow rolled his eyes. “So come on, explain it.”

She huffed, crossing her arms. Something about his tone didn’t sit right with her. “You partner with the first person you make eye contact with in the forest.”

“Ooooooohhh.” He said, nodding his head. “Makes sense.”

There was silence for a moment.

“…Should we make sure everyone in the fire is alright?” Summer asked, remembering why she was running this way. Even if she found her partner outside of that, she should still go help. Qrow glanced behind him and shrugged.

“I don’t think anyone was in there. I saw the ones who started the fire run out a bit earlier.”

“Welll…” She hesitated, looking at the smoke. “It you’re sure, I suppose we should go find the relics.”

“Relics?”

“Wow. You really didn’t listen. Come on, I’ll explain as we walk.”  
She started walking, and after a moment Qrow followed her. It was silent for a moment, as she tried to get a full explanation in her head, before Qrow spoke again.

“Are you going to take off your hood?”

“Hm…” She smiled and popped the ‘p’. “Nope.” 

xXx

“Are you sure this is where we should go?” Peter asked, looking around. He, himself, wasn’t sure how to get to the cliffs, but he was starting to think his partner didn’t either.

“Of course I do!” Said partner, Bartholomew Oobleck, said, jerking his arm around as he talked. “Headmistress Nikos said that we need to go to the cliffs after we find our partners, which we did, and so to the cliffs we are going to. Now obviously, the cliffs are along those mountains, as where else would the cliffs be? I’m sure once we get to higher ground than what we are currently on, it will be very clear to you where the cliffs that hold the relics are!” He ended his rant with a sip of his thermos, which happened to also be the weapon he set the forest on fire with earlier. Peter wasn’t sure it was safe to drink from a weapon like that, but oh well. He had bigger things to worry about, like figuring what the hell his partner just said. 

It took him a few minutes to go through the ranting in his head, and once he understood it, he laughed.

“All excellent points Barty!” He said, hitting him on the back, making him stumble a bit. “But maybe you should lay off the coffee!”

“Coffee?” Bart asked, looking at him confused over his glasses. “What about coffee?”

“Er…” Peter stumbled over his words for a second, confused why Bartholomew was confused. “You know….the coffee….in your thermos.” Bart just looked at him in confusion for a moment longer before understanding lit up his face.

“Oh! You think what is in my thermos is coffee because of my fast pace speaking and moving! Well I must assure you it isn’t. What is in my thermos is non-caffeinated tea. My mother had forbidden me from coffee, saying I do not need it. This is just my normal speaking pace, and my fast speed is…. my semblance.” He took another sip and Peter stared.

“….your mother sounds like a smart women Barty.” He said very seriously, mentally making plans to make sure Bart never had coffee. Bart nodded, smiling.

“Why yes she is!” He paused, longer than Peter has seen him pause since they met. “Don’t call me Barty. My name is Bart, or Bartholomew.”

“I think Barty is a fine nickname though!” Peter said, laughing. Bart huffed before sharply looking into the woods as they heard a growl. Peter smirked and moved to get his weapon out before he felt Bartholomew grabs his hand.

“I need you to hold on tight Peter.” He said, and before Peter could ask why, he was being pulled along with him as he sped through the woods.

“Sh-shit!”

xXx

“Well that was easy.” Glynda said, picking up one of the silver coins from the temple and inspecting it closely. This was the relic? It almost didn’t seem worth the trouble.

“Well it’s not like it was hard to find.” Ozpin said from behind her. She glanced at him as he looked at the other coins on the pillars. “These all have different symbols on them. Which one did you pick?”

She looked back down at the coin in her hand, paying close attention to the red symbol on it. She ran her thumb over it, watching it catch the dying sunlight and shine. “Wisdom. I figured it fit the two of us.”

“Fit the two of us?” Ozpin asked, looking at her amused. “Well I suppose you aren’t wrong, but we’ve only known each other for a few hours.” He flipped the cane in his hand again, making her sigh annoyed.

“I’ve known you long enough to know that if you keep flipping that cane you won’t have it anymore.” She snapped, already tired of that little habit of his. Her threat seemed not to affect him, as he didn’t change his emotion, but he did retract the cane and put it back in his pocket. “Thank you.”

Ozpin opened his mouth to say something else, probably “you’re welcome” in that annoying tone of his, but he was cut off by a girl walking out of the forest. Glynda watched her walk up, slightly confused that she didn’t have a partner with her, before seeing a boy come out of the woods behind her. 

Well, more like heard him before seeing him. Glynda frowned, listening to him whine about how they were partners now, and that she’s the one who made eye contact with him. The boy seemed annoying, but it sounded like the girl started it. She huffed. The two will never make it as partners. 

She saw Ozpin shift out of the way as the girl walked past him, and grabbed one of the gold coins, with the symbol of Strength. The boy ran up behind her and smiled.

“Ah, gold like my hair and strength like my semblance huh?”

“Don’t be stupid,” The girl said coldly, and the boy seemed surprised to hear her speak. How long had she been ignoring him? “Your hair is more of a dusty blond than a gold, and you’re semblance has nothing to do with my desire for strength.”

“…..Ah ha! You can tell me what shade of blond my hair is even though you haven’t looked at me this whole time!” The boy said, getting over the dejected look he had on his face rather quickly. He almost looked smug. “You must be interested in me!”

The girl whirled around and hit him on his head. The boy winced and stepped back, rubbing where she hit. 

“Ow! Shit, miss what was that for?” 

“She hasn’t even given him her name…” She heard Ozpin mutter beside her. She jumped, a little startled. She hadn’t realized that he had gotten that close to her.

“I told you not to be stupid.” The girl said, glaring. “I always size up my opponents!”

“But….” The boy said, both sad and confused. “We aren’t opponents… we’re partners.”

The girl looked ready to argue, but Ozpin cut her off. Glynda was glad, not wanting to hear any more arguing. “He seems to be correct miss. You two are partners, and nothing is going to change that.”

“You might as well try and get along.” Glynda added in, looking at the two over the top of her glasses. The boy looked at the girl hopeful, and the girl just sighed. 

“My name is Raven. Don’t get in my way and everything will be fine. Got it Taiyang?” 

The boy, Taiyang, nodded quickly, smiling. “No prob Rae!”

“Not Rae, Raven.” Raven snapped.

“Oh come on Rae Rae.” Said a new voice, making Glynda look sharply to the left. There, beside the pillars with the coins, were two people, a boy and a girl. The boy, who was the one who spoke, was obviously related to Raven, but Glynda was more worried about how they got around them without them noticing. She glanced at Ozpin, who looked just as confused. 

“Shut up Qrow.” Raven snapped at the boy, Qrow. Qrow just smirked as his partner picked up a coin near them, gold with the same symbol that Raven’s had. 

“Oh come on sis.” Qrow said amused, pushing his hair back out of his face. He glanced at Taiyang, then her, then at Ozpin and just stopped. “Hey, you’re that boy with the cane.”

She saw Ozpin twitch, but he still nodded. “My name is Ozpin.”

“It’s nice to finally know your name.” Qrow mused, before glancing back at his partner as she made a surprised noise and pointed at Raven.

“You’re the girl that just walked away rudely!” She said, shaking her arms and making her cloak flutter behind her. Raven just rolled her eyes.

“Rudely? You’re the one that knocked me over.” She said, and the girl pulled her hand back against her chest quickly, blushing. Or Glynda was pretty sure she was blushing. Her hood was covering most of her face. 

“I said I was sorry about that…”

“Oh you knocked us both over.” Qrow said, laughing. “Here I thought I was special Summer.”

“Well…” Summer muttered, looking away. “I did knock you over twice….”

“True True.” Qrow agreed. Raven scoffed.

“Partners with a clutz Qrow?”

“She’s not a clutz Raven.” Qrow gave his sister a half-hearted glare before glancing behind her. “Your partner doesn’t seem much better.”

Taiyang seemed surprised at being addressed before glaring. “What’s that supposed to mean bird brain-“

Any argument that would have started was thankfully stopped but the sound of panicked swearing coming out of the forest. One minute there was nothing to see, the next there was two boys halfway between the forest and the pillars, the green haired one in front and pulling along the stumbling blond one. 

Of course, any thankfulness Glynda felt at the interruption was quickly brushed aside as it became clear what the boys were running from. A grimm, a rather big one, came crashing out of the forest after them, and it didn’t look like it was going to go down easy. She cursed under her breath and got her riding crop/whip ready, and saw the others do the same out of the corner of her eye. 

Ozpin got out his cane and gun, Qrow unfolded his sword. Raven got the dust cartridges in her sheath ready, brass knuckles unfolded around Taiyang’s hands. Summer reached into her cloak and pulled out what appeared to be two tonfas. The green haired boy skidded to a stop in front of them before quickly turning around and extending his thermos like a telescope. The blond boy, after catching his breath and getting his balance back, pulled out his own weapon. A…. trumpet?

“Never do that again Barty.” The blond boy said, getting into a battle position. 

“Don’t call me that.” Barty- excuse her, Bart said, making the end of his thermos light up.

These two boys were weird. She sighed and looked back at the grimm, which seemed to have slowed down as it got closer, only to speed up again as a few beowolves came out to join it. Hopefully they could fight, no matter how weird they were.

xXx

“Do you think they’ll be ok?” Jaune asked, looking over Pyrrah’s shoulder at the video feed on her scroll. “That grimm seems oddly powerful for these woods.”

“hm….” Pyrrah was silent for a moment, watching the fighting start. “There’s eight of them, so they should be fine. But have Nora and Ren on stand by, just in case.”

“Right.” Jaune nodded, and texted his two friends. It probably would have been faster to just call them, but he didn’t want to miss any of this fight. “Ruby’s kid is doing well.”

“Yes she is.” Pyrrah smiled. “But then three of Team RWBY raised her after all. But I’m kinda curious about those twins to be honest.”

“The twins?” Jaune glanced at his friend. “Qrow and Raven Branwen? What about them?”

“Their transcripts say they were raised in a town just outside the kingdoms, but they seem to be fighting pretty…” She paused, trying to think of a word. “Vehemently to have been raised in a peaceful village.”

“Maybe there were a lot of grimm.” Jaune reasoned. “The villages outside the kingdoms always have a problem with grimm.”

“Yes… that’s possible.” Pyrrah said, smiling. “But I would still like to keep an eye on them.”

“Roger that ma’am.” Jaune said, saluting. Pyrrah just laughed and looked at him.

“Jaune don’t ever do that again.” She said, smiling. Jaune just smiled back, before them went back to watching the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’re almost done with the opening bit. Finally. 
> 
> Should I write the fight with the grimm? I probably won’t. Trying to write fight scenes with that many characters just sounds awful. But you know… they win and they learn to work together somewhat. 
> 
> So I spent a while, thinking about Taiyang’s and Summer’s weapons/Semblances and that’s what I came up with. In canon, hereditary semblances were a Schenee thing, so I needed to make sure that Tai’s semblance was different than Yang’s. So instead of taking an enemy’s power and hitting back harder, he takes the momentum of his own punches and transforms that into blasts. The harder the punch the stronger the blast. And he has brass knuckles! 
> 
> If anyone has any ideas what else they could be, please tell me because I don’t think brass knuckles can also be a gun. So. 
> 
> As for Summer, her semblance is very similar to Ruby’s, because I already had that written last chapter before remembering the Schenee thing- I mean. Because they already share silver eye powers, it would make sense for them to also have a rare, hereditary semblance. But I also tried to make them somewhat different. I mean, just because they both have super speed with petals doesn’t mean it has to be played the same way.
> 
> And her weapons are tonfas, which you should probably just google. She keeps them on her back, hidden by her cloak. They are also a gun- I mean... can also be put together to make a staff, and can extend a blade in staff form. ;)
> 
> So what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a comment/review!


	4. First Day of Class

“…..And Peter Port!” Pyrrah said into the microphone, announcing teams. She smiled a little and glanced at the screen, just to make sure Jaune hadn’t thought of a better team name in the time it took her to announce these teams. She almost felt sorry for the name of this team, but it’s not the worse name ever. “Together they will be, Team GOOP!”

She had to stop herself from laughing, seeing their surprise faces. Ozpin and Bartholomew just looked stunned, Peter almost looked mad, and Glynda already looked annoyed with life. Well, hopefully the next bit would make her feel better.

“They will be led by Glynda Goodwitch!” She said, seeing the blond girl look at her in surprise, while her partner just smiled. “Good luck team.”

She watched them walk off the stage smiling and the next team walk forward. No doubt they would be a powerful team, if they could figure out how to use their powers together. She looked at the team correctly in front of her.

“Cardin Winchester, Russel…”

xXx

“And lastly,” Headmistress Nikos announced as she nervously walked up with her team. Summer, glanced at the headmistress before glancing at her team as they were announced. “Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen. Together you will be Team STRQ! (Stark)” 

Summer realized the pattern exactly two seconds before the headmistress announced it. She looked at her team nervously, afraid how they would take-

“They will be led by Summer Rose!” 

-how they would take the fact she would be the team leader, as her name was out front. She looked at them nervously, but smiled a little as Qrow and Taiyang smiled at her. Raven just glared into space, and Summer tried not to let it hurt her too much. The headmistress smiled. 

“You four will do excellent. Promise.” She said brightly as the screen dimmed and shut down.

xXx

“Hey, Glynda!” 

Glynda stopped walking to her new dorm, looking back at who called her, which happened to be her across the hall neighbor. “What is it Summer? I need to get these drinks to the guys.”

“Aw you got them drinks. That’s sweet.” Summer said, smiling.

“Not really, I just need to get away from the three of them.” Glynda said sighing. It had only been a night, but she was already annoyed with Bartholomew’s zipping around, with Peter’s boosts and loud in door voice, and just about every smug tone Ozpin gained in a conversation. Peter had woken them up early that morning to unpack before class, and while she was very irritated at being woken up that early, she could see the logic behind it. “I needed some time to wake up before dealing with them.”

Summer laughed, but she seemed understanding. “That bad?”

“Could be worse I guess.” Glynda sighed and glanced at the drinks. None of them were hot, as Peter had drug her to the side and explained how to never have coffee near Bartholomew. Glynda was happy to agree to keep coffee far, far away from the green haired boy, and so drunk her’s on the way back. The juices would last a small conversation. “How goes your unpacking?”

Summer shrugged. “Not bad. Qrow and Raven don’t seem to own a lot so they’re already done, and my Aunt Blake and my mom always told me stories about how they had too much stuff in their dorm, so they made bunk beds. So I made sure to pack light.”

“They…made bunk beds?” Glynda asked, not sure how that was even managed. 

“Oh yes.” Summer nodded, looking amused and excited to tell a story. “Apparently my mom’s was hung up with rope above Aunt Weiss’s bed, and her sister’s was stacked on books above my Aunt Blake’s bed.”

“….that sounds dangerous.”

“Oh it was. The rope broke once, though luckily Aunt Weiss wasn’t in the bed.”

“…..well.” Glynda said, not sure what else to say.

“…..so Taiyang’s the only one with a lot of stuff, but he has a bed near the wall so he can stuff that all he wants.” Summer said, finishing what she was talking about before the bunk beds. “I offered to go get everyone something to eat before class. How’s your unpacking?”

Glynda shrugged and turned to open her dorm room door. “Good I suppose. I left the boys to it when I left this morning-“ She opened to door. Or, at least, she tried. It opened part way, just enough to squeeze through, before being stopped by something. She frowned, confused and annoyed, and was about to ask someone what was going on, when Bartholomew ran to the door and grabbed the drink carrier from her hands.

“Oh thank you Glynda! Something to drink sounds excellent.” He said quickly, before running back inside with the drinks, handing them out. She stared before glancing at the snickering Summer.

“I’m… just going to get food.” She said, throwing her hood up. “I’ll see you guys in class.”

Glynda sighed and waved, before squeezing into her dorm and shutting the door behind her. She turned to see what was stopping the door from opening, and saw it was a bed. A bed Ozpin was sitting on. 

“Did you not bring back coffee or hot chocolate?” He asked, looking at her. She just glared at him before looking at the rest of the room. Other than the bed by the door, one was pressed against one wall, one was horizontal under the window, and one was pressed against the other wall. All four desks were pushed against the wall with the door, even though only three fit there and one was on top of the other, and four full bookshelves were arranged to be a maze in the middle.

“…what the hell guys?” She asked, looking at the boys in disbelief. Peter just huffed and crossed his arms.

“Well we had to make everything fit somehow!”

“I told them the beds couldn’t work like this.” Ozpin chimed in from the bed, sipping the juice. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

Glynda sighed, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes. “No, I didn’t. Hot chocolate in not a morning drink and coffee….” She glanced at Bartholomew. “Coffee is bad for you.”

Ozpin just looked at her for a long moment before taking a sip from his glass. “You don’t seem to have a drink Glynda.”

“I drunk it on the way here.” She said, mentally trying to figure out how to fix this mess.

“The walk from the cafeteria to here wouldn’t be long enough to drink something.” Ozpin said, narrowing his eyes. “You had coffee didn’t you? You just didn’t want us to know.”

“Ozpin, not now.” She snapped. “Just help us fix it.”

Ignoring Ozpin’s childish mutter of, “I’ll be more helpful with coffee…”, she looked over the room once again sighing. “Why are there so many bookcases. I thought the rooms only come with two.”

“STRQ let us have theirs, as they didn’t really have enough books to put in one, which in my opinion is kinda sad. We needed four, as with only two, there were still many stacks of books lying about the room, which made it hard to walk.” Bartholomew said, taking a pause to sip his drink. “I have thought about this many ways, and I think our best course of action would be to trim down on some of the books. Such as the fantasy novels.”

Ozpin jumped up off the bed, pointing at Bartholomew. “Don’t touch my books. Your history books are bigger.” He said sharply before taking a sip of juice. “Or the numerous romance novels lying about.”

“My books stay where they are.” Glynda snapped before sighing. “Ok, we’re getting nowhere and its almost time for class.”

Peter, who had been oddly silent for the conversation, suddenly started digging through his bags. There were many bangs and clanks, making Glynda wonder, and worry, about what Peter had decided to bring.

“Go on to class!” He said, closer to a shout as that was Glynda was quickly realizing was his excited voice. “I have a plan to fix everything!” Glynda frowned, looking at the back of the blond.

“But won’t you miss class?”

“It’s only one day! It can’t be that important!” He replied. Glynda wanted to continue to argue, or at least convince Peter to tell them what he was doing, but she glanced at her watch. It was 8:50 already. They need to leave, now. She looked at Ozpin and Bartholomew, who glanced at each other and shrugged. She sighed and made the hurry up motion for them to leave.

“If you’re sure Peter.” 

“Quite sure! Just take notes for me!”

Glynda nodded and was about to leave behind the two boys, before stopping and looking at Peter. “Oh, and no bunkbeds.”

“What?” Peter paused what her was doing and looked at her. “Bunk beds?” He glanced at the beds. “I don’t think that can be done.”

“Just… don’t try. Okay?” She asked, before leaving and shutting the door. 

xXx

"Fear! Pain! Suspicion! Anger! Fear!" The professor at the front of the room said excitedly, and loudly, punching the air. She was a short thing, barely over 5", and her bushy pink dress made her look younger than she probably was. But you could still see the definition in her arms and legs, see the vicious smile on her face that only comes from years of fighting. "These are the emotions that attract Grimm!"

"You said fear twice." Said the other professor, who was doing paperwork at the desk instead of standing in front of the room. He almost sounded bored, glancing at the female professor. He, in contrast, looked closer to his age, even with the long black hair, and the pink streak and eyes. "And I think you missed a few, like sadness."

She just waved him off, smirking. "Doesn't matter! Thing you have to know is negotiate emotions attract Grimm. So always be happy."

"That's not practical advice Nora."

"Ren!" Professor...Nora? Huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "This is my class! Stop interrupting! You and Jaune are just the worst!"

"I'm sorry Nora." The other professor, Ren, said, motioning with his hand. "Continue teaching. I'll be quiet."

She smirked and turned back to the class. "Ok class! My name is Professor Valkyrie! That's Professor Ren! He doesn't matter for this class and should leave! So, to start off studying about Grimm let me start a story about how me and my team were once surrounded by Ursas' and blah blah blah...."

Tai tuned her out, bubbly talking tone already becoming too much for him. And they were stuck there for a whole hour and a half. This had to be the most awful first class to get. 

Well, at least he wasn’t in danger of falling asleep. Even with waking up so early to unpack, the professor’s loud voice wouldn’t allow him to even fall into a doze. Which, he supposed, was a good thing, he hated to see what Professor Valkyrie would do to a student who fell asleep in class, but it meant that he had to spend the entire hour and a half awake.

He sighed and glanced at his teammates. He looked at Raven, his partner that hadn’t said more than three sentences to him since the teams were announced. She was watching the teacher intently, taking what looked to be good notes. He hadn’t pegged her for a studious student, but then apparently she thought he was something else as well. It was the only reason he could think of why she allowed them to become partners.

He shifted to look at her brother, the other man on his team. Qrow was exactly how Tai assumed and was, somehow, falling asleep at the moment. Well, good for him to be skipping this class. Tai was glad at least one of his teammates was like him. 

He looked at his last teammate, Qrow’s partner Summer, and their team leader. She wasn’t taking notes, but she was at least paying attention to the teacher. Or, he assumed at least. She looked bored, but she was looking to the front of the room. She seemed nice, even if she rarely took off her hood for some reason. Nicer than Raven at least. But he had to wonder what the headmistress saw in her to make her the team leader.

He sighed again and leaned back in his seat. Never mind about not sleeping being a good thing, he wished he could fall asleep. He half heartingly glared at the sleeping Qrow.

Somehow he was sure it was Qrow’s fault.

xXx

Finally, that class was over. Qrow sighed and stretched, wincing at his sore back. He was only 17, sleeping in a chair shouldn’t hurt that much. He got up, still trying to stretch his sore muscles, and followed his team out, glad for the break between classes they had. He couldn’t take another lecture like that so soon after the first. 

Summer happily walked out from behind him, cloak fluttering behind her as she got in front of her team. She smiled at them, what little he could see of her expression bright, if not a little nervous.

“So, since the first class is over, I figured that we could use this time for some team bonding!” She said, lifting up her notebook. “We should get to know each other-“

“And why should you be the one to decide we should get to know each other?” Raven interrupted, not glaring yet but face still cold. Qrow sighed as Summer stuttered, having lost her words for a second. He was afraid of this, and saw it coming as soon as Summer was announced leader the day before. Raven never did good with authority that wasn’t the tribe leader.

“Well, I mean… I just thought, since I’m the team leader…” Summer said, sounding less confidant then she did before. Raven just scoffed.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be the team leader.” She said, before turning and walking off. 

“Raven!” Taiyang yelled, moving to go after her before Qrow grabbed his arm. He shook his head.

“I got this, you stay here.”

“She’s my partner.” Taiyang said, scowling at Qrow.

“And she’s my sister.” Qrow snapped back, already following Raven. “I’ve known her my whole life, you’ve know her for a day. Calm down.”

He didn’t look back to see how they felt, he just kept walking to find his sister. And to talk some sense into her.

xXx

Ozpin was almost afraid to go back to the dorms. They had no idea what Peter had been planning on doing. They didn’t even have a shade of an idea of what Peter was doing. 

The dorm could be a total mess for all they knew. 

But it couldn’t be worse than how it was that morning right? They glanced back at their teammates, only half listening to Bart’s ranting as Glynda scrolled through her scroll. They wondered how the two of them weren’t more nervous than they were.

Unless they were just good at hiding it. Ozpin was sure they looked calm and collected on the outside as they walked, so it was indeed possible. 

They wanted to flip their cane, already falling into that habit as they walk. It took their mind off things, with the act of trying to catch it perfectly on the handle being more difficult than it seemed. It was top heavy, they supposed. But that annoyed Glynda, and to be fair, she did have to put up a lot from them and the other two the past… day and a half, so Ozpin figured they could give her a break.

It wasn’t like they were far from the dorms anyway. In fact, the three of them were walking up to their door now. They slowed down, letting Bart and Glynda walk in front. They wanted to see how Glynda handled whatever Peter did.

Glynda paused at the door, showing that she did indeed feel nervous about what Peter was doing, but Bart just walked right past her and opened the door. Glynda glanced at Ozpin, who made a motion for her to go ahead, before walking in. They followed after a second, curiosity getting the better of them.

And….

….And the room was neat. The four beds were on one side of the room, two vertical on the wall next to the door, the other two vertical on the wall next to the window. There were two desks side by side under the window, with the other two side by side next to the door. And the bookshelves…

Ok, the bookshelves were a little scary. Peter had stacked two of them on the other two, and pressed them against the wall. There was rope coming from the ceiling, tied around one corner to hold it up. There was wood, nailed to the other side and the wall to hold that side up. And it still looked like it would fall forward any minute.

And Peter looked so damn proud.

“There! Now we have all the room we need!” He said, hands on his hips and chest out. “Just be careful when taking books out! We don’t want it to become top heavy to we?” He laughed, and it was almost as if his laugh made the book shelves lean forward more. Ozpin, still staring at them, picked up the 2x4 that Peter had gotten from who knows where and propped it in front of the bookshelves to help hold it up. 

“That’s the spirit Ozpin!” Peter said, a bit quieter this time. 

Glynda and Bart were still staring. Ozpin just hummed.

“I don’t think we should leave you alone again Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was fun! Team GOOP unpacking adventures, and Team STRQ drama! Fun fun!
> 
> And yes, Peter Port missed his own class. For shame. But he did make sure that Bartholomew didn’t get coffee so… plus side for him I guess.
> 
> So I would love to hear from you. What are your thoughts/predictions/favorite part of the chapter?
> 
> Review/Comment!


	5. Chapter 5

“There you are.” Qrow paused before sitting next to his sister. She didn’t even glance at him, instead just staring at the sky. “You were just wanting me to find you huh? You didn’t go very far, just far enough for the others to not find you.” He paused again, letting her have a chance to answer. 

She didn’t.

“….What, are you just not gonna talk? Because I feel like we should have a talk.”

“….It’s nothing Qrow. Just drop it.”

“It didn’t look like nothing back there.” He scowled. “Don’t give me that look, you can’t just snap at my partner like that and run off without explaining.”

“You know very well why.” She finally glanced at him, if only to glare.

“I only have an idea.” He corrected, and Raven looked away again. Silence again. “…Is it about the tribe?” 

“Qrow everything’s about the tribe. It’s out home.”

Is it really? Qrow wanted to say that out loud, but he didn’t want that argument with his sister right now, nor was it needed. Instead, he thought it over before replying. “You knew it was going to be like this here. A four-man team with a team leader.”

“Of course I knew that!” Raven snapped. “I was prepared for this mission. I bet you didn’t even research like you were supposed to.”

“Hey, that’s what I got you for.” Qrow said, giving his sister a smirk before sighing and leaning back on his hands. “So…what? Did you expect to be team leader?”

“No. And I never wanted to be team leader.” She said, frustrated, glaring at her brother. “The problem, if you really must know, is that I am not following the lead of someone so unfit to be leader!”

Qrow paused before nodding his head. Ok, yeah. That made sense, from Raven’s point of view. But still, it seemed to be an overreaction. 

“You saw how she fought yesterday with us,” He said, trying to use a tone that wouldn’t send his sister into a rage. It was a difficult thing for him to do, as he had spent his life up to that point trying to drive Raven up the walls. “She’s not weak.”

“Yeah she’s strong. I figured that, even without the battle yesterday. She made it into Beacon,” Raven said, looking at the tree line. “But that doesn’t mean she can lead. You saw her confidence back there. If that’s how she is with me snapping at her than she wouldn’t be better on the battlefield.”

Qrow sighed and laid back, watching the clouds go by. Silence washed over them, as Raven clearly had no intention of continuing the argument if she could help it. 

xXx

“Maybe she’s right.” Summer sighed and lowered her head, letting her hood cover more of her face. Taiyang could only see her mouth down now. He frowned, a little angry at his partner for causing this and a little angry at Qrow for not letting him help. Well, he could help here.

“Like hell she was.” He said, stepping in front of her so she could at least see his feet from under her hood. “I just think she doesn’t like authority. She probably would have been pissed if any of us were made team leader.”

“But…” Summer paused, and looked up a little, letting him see the shadow of a silver eye. “I don’t want to let anyone down-“

“And you won’t!” Tai said, moving his hands quickly as he got worked up. “You were great yesterday during the battle! You’ll do great!”

“Indeed you will Miss Rose.” 

The two students looked over, startled, at the sudden Professor walking up.

“Professor Ren…” Summer muttered, letting her hood fall a bit more to actually look at the professor. 

“Are you doubting Headmistress Nikos Miss Rose?” Ren asked, seeming almost amused. Summer quickly shook her head.

“O-Of course not!”

“To be a leader is a great responsibility and the Headmistress thinks you would do the best at it.” He said. “So no doubt that you will do great things- that your whole team will do great things.”

“….” Summer was quiet for a moment before smiling at him. “Thank you Professor Ren.”

Tai smiled, happy to see Summer happier. Ren said, “It’s really nothing Miss Rose.”, before walking away.

xXx

There would be no use in arguing with her, Qrow decided, sitting back up. Raven was stubborn, and while he was also stubborn, he didn’t have time for that right now. The next class was in thirty minutes and wanted to trick the teachers into thinking he was actually a good student for a few days. 

“Ok, how about a deal then.” He said, looking at his sister. She didn’t even glance at him. “If you treat her as leader until the end of the semester, and she’ll show you that she deserves to be leader.”

He hoped. He was almost sure that Summer would, but if he was wrong and Raven won… well, he wasn’t sure what would happen, but Raven would make it bad. 

“…And if she doesn’t?” Raven asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. “What do I win?”

Qrow hummed, looking up at the sky before smirking at her. “I’ll do your homework for a week!”

“Like hell I would let you near my grades.”

“Ok, fair. Then I’ll do your sword maintenance for a month.”

“I am not letting you near my sword. You’ll just turn her into a monstrosity like yours.”

“Hey! Don’t dis my sword! And plenty of weapons are also a gun!”

“But not also a scythe!” Raven countered, fighting not to laugh. “And I bet you want to make it other weapons too!”

“It couldn’t hurt.” He said, smiling, before getting up and holding out his hand. “WE have a deal.”

Raven paused, looking at his hand, before sighing and taking it, letting him pull her up. “Deal. I’ll think of your punishment later.”

“Yeah yeah.” Qrow rolled his eyes. “Are you ready to go? We have class.”

“Yeah yeah.” She said, copying his tone as they walked to the edge of the headmistress’s tower and let their selves fall off.

xXx

“Hey, Professor?” 

Ren glanced over, stopping his walk to his next class. “Yes Miss Goodwitch?” He asked, looking at her, before looking at her teammates, which included a boy he didn’t remember seeing in Nora’s class. First day and already skipping? He better not make a habit of that.

“Are you the professor for this class?” She asked, nodding her head to the classroom door they were both about to go through. 

“For combat?” He asked, even if he had not reason to. It was always good to clarify. He didn’t wait for an answer though, seeing it was so obvious. “Yes I am.”

Her eyebrows furrowed and Mr. Ozpin asked the next question in her stead. 

“Then why were you helping teaching Professor Valkyrie’s class?”

“Oh, that is quite simple.” He said, smiling a little. “Nora can be a bit… over excited, and has a tendency to go off on long tangents instead of teaching. So me and Jaune… Professor Arc made sure that one of us was always free to sit in there with her and keep her on track. She’s a good professor, in she can stay on topic.”

“Oh…” Ms. Goodwitch muttered, adjusting her glasses. He couldn’t help but feel she was judging Nora a bit to harshly in her head, but decided to leave it be. She will learn over the course of the semester.

“Inside now.” He said, as he watched Team STRQ rush past him before the bell rung. “You don’t want to be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn’t spend as much time on Summer’s part. Because I feel like she isn’t having as Leader as hard of a time as Ruby did. She just doesn’t want to let anyone down, so once Raven came back and Ren reassured her she was better.
> 
> Raven… isn’t convinced, but she’ll keep quiet until the end of the semester.


	6. Snappy chapter title!

Ren stared at the fighting students on the lawn. He had to deal with a grimm that was causing trouble at the border to the forest, and knew he had gotten back late for his class. It didn’t even occur to him that he would miss him class until he had looked at his watch after and saw more than half of it was over, so he didn’t even try to get a sub. He had expected that the students would get in the classroom, wait for a few minutes, before trickling out. He wouldn’t of blamed them, as this time it would have been his fault but….

But that’s not what he came back to. Instead, he found his class having a free for all on the lawn of the school, being watched by Nora. He, honestly, wasn’t surprised as he actually registered what was happening. He had forgotten that Nora had a free period today. It made total sense that she would take over his class for the day. And a one team for all fight was just the sort of thing she would do to test the new students.

What did surprise him, however, was the amount of chaos that he seemed to have walked up to. There was only three teams left, CRDL, GOOP, and STRQ, and most of the students didn’t seem to be doing very well. Most of CRDL were down, leaving the leader Cardin the only one in the fight, Team GOOP were all still in the fight but they were all split up from each other, and STRQ was missing a Raven, and their team work seemed to be lacking badly, either because of the missing teammate or in spite of it. Not to mention that it was horribly hot out today, making it very clear why the remining students were starting to lag. 

He sighed and went in to end class before someone got hurt. 

xXx

“Ok.” Clap. “So bonding.”

“Taiyang, what are you doing?” 

“Well I needed your attention somehow, didn’t I?” 

“Get off my bed!”

He laughed and jumped off Qrow’s bed. Qrow grumbled, looking at the shoe marks now on his sheet as Summer looked at Tai from where she was doing homework at the desk.

“So…. Bonding?” She prompted, wanting to know what got him so excited he jumped on Qrow’s bed.

“Don’t get him started…” Raven grumbled from her bed, doing everything in her power to ignore her partner. They had only been partnered for a week, and Raven had shown much patience dealing with Tai’s sunny attitude. Much more than she ever shown when dealing with Qrow after all. But her patience hasn’t survived the full day of classes, plus the practice Professor Nora had put them through outside in the hot sun.

“Right!” Tai went on, ignoring his partner and just addressing Summer and a still grumbling Qrow for the moment. “Bonding! I got the perfect thing for us to work better as a team!” He glanced back at Raven smiling. “It could even be.... a mission! Perfect practice and all!”

Raven looked over, apparently intrigued but didn’t ask anything. When it came clear that Tai was waiting for someone to ask, Qrow was the one who sighed.

“What’s this secret mission you’re so excited about?”

“Spying!” Tai said, smiling. “Information gathering!” Qrow stared at him before going back to fixing his bed, oddly silent. Tai ignored his change in mood. “We’re going to find proof that Headmistress Nikos and Professor Arc are in a relationship!” He ended his excited spiel with a point to the ceiling. Nobody said anything for a long moment before Raven, surprisingly, broke the silence.

“Ok.” She said, causing all three of her teammates to look at her wide eyed. “What? It sounds like it could be fun.” 

Taiyang blinked before fist bumping the hair excitedly as Summer smiled, happy to see her participate. “That’s the spirit Raven!” He said. “Let’s go see if we can find them then! No time to waste!”

Tai ran out just as Summer got up from the desk. She said and shared a look with her teammates before running after him, fully expecting for the twins to follow her. They did, but at a much slower pace as Qrow had grabbed his sister’s arm on the way out.

“What was that all about?” Qrow asked, raising an eyebrow at Raven before glancing forward to keep Summer and Tai in sight. True, he wanted his sister to get along with their teammates, but this is a little sudden.

“Honestly?” She said, glancing at him. He nodded, a little surprised she was going to be honest up front for once, instead of messing with him for an hour before giving him a real answer. “Spying. Information gathering.” He abruptly realized the answer to his own question and he wished she would just tell him for once in straight forward words.

“This is for the mission?” He asked, lowering his voice even more, as if there was anyone actually out and about near their year’s dorms, not after the disastrous combat class earlier. Raven nodded.

“If the Headmistress and Professor Arc are in a relationship, I’m sure the tribe leader would love to know that.” She answered. Qrow just sighed and decided not to argue, just dragging his sister faster to catch up with their friends. It was his mission too, after all, and the logic did make sense.

xXx

“What do you think they’re doing?” Ozpin asked, watching as Team STRQ ran through the court yard for one reason or another.

“I don’t know.” Glynda said, watching as they disappear around the corner. “Probably to get in trouble.”

“That’s a big jump Glynda. All they have done is run across the courtyard. They appear to be searching for someone, and that isn’t something that could very easily break the rules by doing that.” Bartholomew said, only half listening as he felt along the top of his head, frowning, before nervously fluffing his hair back to place. Peter watched him for a moment as Ozpin and Glynda discussed what STRQ could possibly be searching for, frowning as Bartholomew started to do it again.

“Is your head ok?” He asked, causing Ozpin and Glynda to focus on them again. Bartholomew quickly stopped what he was doing and gave him a smile.

“My head’s fine Peter. You have no reason to worry. I just can’t seem to get my hair to fall correctly today.”

“But you only started doing that since Cardin hit your head earlier.” Peter said, not believing him. “Is your head hurting?”

“What’s wrong with your head?” Glynda asked, looking at Bartholomew a little worried. 

“If it’s hurting, maybe you should go to the nurse.” Ozpin said. Bartholomew sighed before getting up. 

“I’ll go check it ok? But I swear it’s fine. As it is my head, I know what is normal head pain after a small hit and what would be really bad head pain but if it would make you three feel better.” He said, before running to the bathroom before they could say anything. Peter, Glynda, and Ozpin shared a confused look.

XXx

Bartholomew sighed, as he got to the bathroom, ignoring the slight pain at the top of his head. He quickly checked under the stalls, making sure no one else was there before he allowed himself to relax. 

He waited an extra moment, making sure no one was going to come in right away before going over to the sinks and mirrors. He felt along the top of his head again, wincing. It didn’t hurt a lot, not enough to worry or anything, but that hit to the head was just enough to hurt his ears. 

He was hoping that the pain would fade and he could deal with it later, when he teammates were asleep, but he couldn’t have stopped himself from messing with his ears, trying to help the pain and then nervously making sure his hair was back to place. He sighed and started to part his hair enough to see his ears clearly. 

There they were, two cheetah ears, held down gently with a piece of tape. It normally didn’t hurt, or even pull, as his hair was long and wild enough to hide them without them being flat of his head, but that hit earlier was making them hurt. 

He glanced at the door again before pulling up the tape and moving his ears slowly. It felt good to stretch them, and the pain lessened a lot without them being taped down. He sighed and leaned against the sink, just moving his ears around for a few minutes as he waited for the rest of the pain to settle. 

After what seemed like forever, and the waiting just made him more and more nervous, the pain finally went away. He knew it had only been maybe five minutes since he left his friends, but anyone could walk in at any moment. That’s why he quickly got ready to reapply the tape and fix his hair-

The door to the bathroom opened and in walked Cardin Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think :)


End file.
